


Workout

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of town and undercover, a swanky hotel, and Cody can't resist... (manip)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workout

Out of town and undercover, a swanky hotel, and Cody can't resist taking advantage of the gym. Like he reminds Nick, there's only so much beach volleyball and jogging can do to keep a guy in shape, and one thing they both miss from their MP days is their regular workout sessions.

Pumped and sweaty, they jog back to their room. Nick's ready to watch the game with a beer (or two), and take full advantage of the huge, plush couch in their room... but in the end it's Cody's plan for the couch that's implemented, and even though Nick missed the game? He's not sorry.

  



End file.
